


Day Off

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: A day at the Magic Kingdom





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: Supernatural, Castiel /Sam Winchester, going to the Magic Kingdom

Sam couldn't hide his excitement even if he tried. Which he totally wasn't doing. Not in the least. This was the first time he was on vacation. VACATION! Away from everything that had to do with hunting, except Castiel. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, feeling the anticipation running through his body. As a kid Sam, had always wanted to visit the Magic Kingdom. Now, he was finally here. Dean hadn't wanted to come. No big deal, not his thing. But, Cas had shown interest so here they were. Sam would have come on his own, but he was kinda glad he had someone to experience this with. He looked over at Cas with a huge grin on his face. Cas' wide blue eyes looked back at him. Reaching out, Sam grabbed him be the wrist and pulled him along.

"Come on, we're here to have fun. Go on the rides, eat and watch the shows." He saw the look of confusion on Cas' face.

"I don't understand. Why is this the most magical place on earth?" Cas murmured. "I've been in contact with different magics and I don't feel any here. Surely, if they know stating this, it will draw all forms of evil here. Trying to claim the magic."

Shaking his head, Sam laughed. Sometimes he forgot how literal the Angel could be. "No, Cas. That's just their way of letting adults know they can be kids here and have fun. This place is a kid's dream. You come here and see all your favorite Disney characters come to life."

Sam stopped, waiting for Cas' reaction. Movement to his left caught his attention. Mickey Mouse was walking towards them. Sam grabbed his cell phone and set it to camera mode. "Cas. Get a picture of me and Mickey." Sam's hazel eyes sparked with excitement. He stood next to the costumed person, feeling their arm snake around his shoulders. Cas snapped the photo barely having a second to hand the phone to Sam, when he found himself next to the mouse. The flash of the camera distracting him.

"Is this necessary?" Sam looked at him, not understanding his hesitation. "Of course. That's Mickey Mouse. This entire place was based around him." Cas' brows furrowed. "Is he spelled? Like that time when you and Dean had to collect those costumes?" Wide eyed, Sam looked at him. "What? No, some of the employees here dress up as Disney characters so people can get their pictures taken with them." Cas only shook his head, confusion clouding his features. "I don't understand." He murmured more to himself than Sam.

Sam placed his hand on the angel's shoulder. "This is an amusement park. Everything here is made to amuse you. You need to let yourself go and enjoy. Have fun."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cas followed Sam as they walked from one ride to another. Then to one show and then another. Cas found that he was actually having fun. He enjoyed the rides, wanting to try new ones as they came to them. He liked the shows, but wasn't as interested in them as Sam was. But, being a good friend, he watched all the same. As they stood in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean, he looked down at himself, happy that Sam had convinced him to wear sneakers. His feet would have been hurting in his other shoes. He was dressed like Sam, jeans and a T-shirt. It felt good to fit in like everyone around him.  
As the day wore on, both men had gone on as many rides as they could. Ate burgers, fries and ice cream which they agreed was something Dean didn't need to know. They had taken selfies with as many characters as they could find, whether they knew who they were or not. Their sides hurt from laughing and their faces were sore from the constant smiles they wore. Before leaving, they stopped at a souvenir shop. They decided they did indeed need Mickey Mouse ears for themselves. They picked out several postcards and T-shirts to remember their day with. 

Making their way out to the parking lot, they searched for the car. Finding it, Sam slid behind the wheel waiting for Cas to get in. As they both settled in, Cas turned to him. "I got something for Dean, even though he didn't want to come." Sam turned to look at him as Cas snickered at what he was holding. It was a T-shirt with the Seven Dwarves from Snow White, with the caption "I Am" on the front. What made Sam chuckle was when Cas turned it so Sam could see the back. In large letters was one word, "GRUMPY" with a picture of the dwarf Grumpy underneath.

"Dean's gonna kill you." Sam couldn't hold back his laughter.

Cas smiled at him. "I know, but it'll be worth it to see his face."

Pulling the car out of its parking space, he drove to the parking lot exit. He looked over at Cas who was still laughing at the T-shirt and Dean's possible reaction to it. He chuckled at the sight. Today had been a great day. And, silently he had to agree, it would be worth Cas' "death" at Dean's hands to see his face when he was given the T-shirt. Oh, well serves him right for not coming along with them.


End file.
